leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark (type)
If you were looking for the moves known as Dark moves in Japanese, see Shadow move. :If you were looking for the Pokémon surrounded by Dark Auras in Colosseum and XD: Gale of Darkness, see Shadow Pokémon. ---- The Dark type (Japanese: あくタイプ Evil type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable s who specialize in Dark-type are Karen of the Johto Elite Four, Sidney of the Hoenn Elite Four, Grimsley of the Unova Elite Four, and Island Kahuna Nanu of Ula'ula Island. Notably, the Dark type is the only type that has yet to have a Gym Leader specialize in it, although it is a recurrent type used by members of villainous teams and the Elite Four. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Dark-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. The Dark type was introduced in Generation II, along with the type. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generations II to V Generation VI onwards As of Generation VII, Dark-type Pokémon are immune to opposing Pokémon's moves that gain priority due to the Ability . Characteristics Defense The Dark type, along with the type, was introduced in Generation II in order to balance against type, so it is immune to Psychic attacks. However, this immunity is nullified by . Dark Pokémon have a single weakness if their other type is , which nullifies all of Dark type's weaknesses. Offense Dark-type attacks are resisted by and Dark, so using them along with attacks will optimize neutral coverage. Contest properties In s, Dark-type moves are typically categorized as moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 54 Dark-type Pokémon or 6.7% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Dark-type in at least one of their forms, including Mega Evolutions and Alola Forms), making it the 7th rarest type. Pure Dark-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Half Dark-type Pokémon Primary Dark-type Pokémon |} Secondary Dark-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Dark type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Dark-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Dark-type move, uses a Dark-type move, is sent out against a Dark-type opponent, is holding a Dark Memory, or is holding a Dread Plate or Darkinium Z. Since Generation VII, Dark-type Pokémon are also immune to opposing Pokémon's moves that gain priority due to . Exclusive Abilities Currently, no Abilities are exclusive to Dark types. This does not include signature Abilities. Items In the TCG Introduced in the set, Darkness-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to with resistances to . Darkness-type Pokémon can be strong against , whilst Pokémon can resist this type. Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Dark-type Pokémon of any generation, with 16, while Generation VII introduced the fewest, with only two. * Generation IV introduced the most Dark-type moves of any generation, with 11, and Generation VI introduced the fewest (excluding Generation I) Dark-type moves, with three. * In Generation II, the Dark type saw one type change in a move ( ), but no change in a Pokémon. The opposite is true for the type, which saw one type change in a Pokémon family ( and ), but no change in a move. ** This makes the Dark type the only type added after Generation I not to have a previously introduced Pokémon have its type changed. * The Dark type was the only type in Generation II to not have a type boost from a Badge. * Despite Dark-type moves being special before Generation IV, every Dark-type move originating from before Generation IV was made into a physical move. * The Dark-type and -types share their super effectiveness, with both types being only strong against and -types. * More regional variants belong to the Dark-type than any other type, with six. * Prior to Generation VI, Dark/ Pokémon normally had no weaknesses (excluding under immunity-negating conditions such as or ), as the resistances of the Dark type cover the weaknesses of Ghost, and vice-versa. Introduced in Generation VI, the type is super effective against Dark and not resisted by Ghost. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=あく (悪) Aku |zh_yue=惡 |zh_cmn=惡 / 恶 |cs=Temný |da=Mørke Mørk |nl=Duister Donker |fi=Pimeys Pimeä |fr=Ténèbres |de=Unlicht |el=Σκοταδιού Skotadiou |he=אופל Offel |hu=Sötét |id=Jahat Kegelapan |it=Buio |ko=악 Ak |ms=Gelap |no=Mørk |pl=Mroczny |pt_br=Sombrio Noturno Trevas |ro=Întuneric |ru=Темнота Temnota |es_la=Oscuridad |es_eu=Siniestro |sv=Mörker Mörk |th=มืด Muet ความมืด Khwammuet |vi=Bóng tối |tr=Karanlık }} de:Unlicht es:Tipo siniestro fr:Ténèbres (type) it:Buio ja:あく zh:恶（属性）